Memorias a media noche
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: [Post-manga] Hay algo detrás de esa sonrisa bonita, un secreto oscuro como los sueños. —Cuando escucho tu voz—comenzó a decir, en un tono tan bajito que apenas y se podía escuchar—, mi corazón canta y mi pecho baila. Veo tu cara cuando tengo pesadillas. ¿No crees que es raro, que no te conozco pero te extrañe? •Regalo para Mrs. Bipolar•
1. I

_Todo lo que les parezca familiar en esta historia es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

**Dedicado a Mrs. Bipolar: **Chica, ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! Te deseó lo mejor en tu vida, no sólo en tu aniversario. Eres una ficker asombrosa y una chica súper genial con la que podría hablar por horas sin hartarme. A ti te tengo un enorme valor sentimental especialmente porque fuiste el segundo fic que leí en todo Fanfiction (y el primer lemno explícito (? xD). Así que chica, se feliz, vive tu vida y sigue siendo igual de fabulosa siempre. Te adoro guapa :) y espero que disfrutes este fic.

* * *

**I**

La lluvia chocaba estruendosamente contra el fierro viejo de la camioneta, cosa que le agradaba, le brindaba una sensación de tranquilidad. El olor de la lluvia lo hacía recordar los viejos tiempos donde todo era como un sueño perfecto, que ahora se veía más que inalcanzable. Pero hubo otra cosa en ese viejo camino que lo hizo recordar a sus años de gloria, enfocó su vista y olfato, aún muy buenos, en la borrosa mancha que se veía a lo lejos, caminando despreocupadamente por las calles nocturnas, ¿quien más estaría sola a mitad de la noche, si no ella? Fuera de eso, reconocería esa forma de caminar en cualquier parte.

Se acercó a la silueta y abrió la puerta junto a ella y pudo ver como fugazmente un deje de sorpresa pasaba por sus ojos.

—Sube—sus palabras fueron silenciadas por la insistente lluvia y ella obedeció sin más, colocándose a su lado y dejando un charco de agua sobre la cubierta de piel.

Ella fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se instaló sobre ellos, con su característica voz jovial aunque reconoció un poco rencorosa y algo mas apagada de lo que recordaba. —Que bueno verte de nuevo, Kôga.

,

* * *

#Originalmente, el fic era un one!shot largo, pero preferí hacerlo un longfic de viñetas que cada vez se hacen un poco más largas, para mantener el misterio.

¿Alguien tiene idea de que está pasando? ¿No? Perfecto, eso me gusta C:

¡Hasta mañana!


	2. II

_Los personajes, así como la historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**II **

Lo primero en lo que Ayame recayó al entrar a la casa de Kôga fue en el olor: dulce, exquisito, reconfortante, melancólico. Y estaba segura que no era de él, pues apestaba a perro mojado y a nada más.

—¿Entonces tu te hiciste cargo de la manada?— preguntó Kôga cuando se sentaron en la alfombra alrededor de la fogata, abrigados por una manta de lana.

—Si, ¿quien más si no era yo? Te fuiste y nos abandonaste en el peor momento, no había tiempo para elegir a alguien más. Aunque tampoco había quedado mucho de donde escoger, ¿sabes? La mayoría eran niños—la voz dolida de la joven se sentía como una puñalada en el corazón del Yokai lobo.

—Ayame, yo...

—Si, si, lo sientes. Sé lo que vas a decir, Kôga— finalizó dando otro trago a su chocolate caliente. La chica cerró los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron tan nítidos como en aquel momento que lo vivió. Sangre, gritos, y un cadáver sonriendo, sonriéndole. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Mientras el silencio se volvía incómodo entre ellos, un par de ojos chocolate se asomaron a la habitación—. Me voy, señor Kôga. ¡Que tenga buena noche!—dijo el sonriente muchacho dispuesto a irse. Ambas miradas, azulada y esmeralda, se posaron sobre el castaño de mirada alegre y jeans rasgados. Ayame se llevó una mano temblorosa a sus labios rosados, gotas del chocolate que anteriormente bebía resbalaban a los lados de la taza y caían a la alfombra nueva del moreno.

—¿Ayame?—preguntó Kôga ligeramente extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica, frunció el ceño aún sin comprender, pero después algo hizo clic en su cabeza y entendió la situación.

La pelirroja no esperó más y corrió hacia los brazos del chico pecoso, colgándose a su cuello y enterrando su nariz en él, olfateando y embriagándose de su exquisito aroma, el mismo que percibió al llegar, y aunque fuera un poco distinto seguía siendo sumamente reconfortante.

—¡Te extrañe tanto, Kohaku!—gimió mientras lloraba entre sus brazos, en cambio, el muchacho no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Ahí fue cuando Kôga entró al rescate.

,

* * *

Blablabla :) ¿Ya se ve un poco de que va la historia? ¿Qué piensan que está pasando? ¿Por qué Ayame se emocionó tanto? ¿Que hace Kohaku en la época actual? ¿Y por qué estoy haciendo estas preguntas? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo (?)

¡Ciao!


End file.
